


The One Where Karlie Licks Taylor's Hand

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [2]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92





	The One Where Karlie Licks Taylor's Hand

"It's so nice to meet you at last! Taylor's told me so much about you." Andrea smiled warmly as she welcomed Karlie into her home.

"Has she?" Karlie shrugged off her jacket, turning her head to see a glimpse of the red in Taylor's cheeks as her girlfriend hung up their jackets. "All good things, I hope?"

"You don't trust me?" Taylor asked, still half in the closet.

"Nope." Karlie smiled at Taylor once she turned around. Taylor felt those oh so familiar butterflies forming in her stomach.

"I was expecting actual wings from the way Taylor talks about you." Andrea said as she led them further into the house, the walls littered with photos of the entire family that had been taken throughout the years.

"I'm pretty normal. I promise." Karlie laughed as Taylor groaned out a somewhat betrayed, "Mom!"

Karlie didn't waste any time in looking at all the childhood photos of Taylor, once they reached the living room. Andrea was more than willing to share with Karlie where and when each one had been taken. It didn't take much prodding for Karlie to get the stories behind each one as well.

"Oh, that was her Halloween costume when she was five. She refused to take it off." Andrea laughed. "She used to beg me to let her wear it every day to school."

"Oh, that's so cute. Kimby did the same thing one year." Karlie cooed, setting the picture back down and moving to the next one, laughing at the image of a paint covered Taylor. "How old is she here?"

"Barely three, I think." Andrea chuckled. "It was the first time I let her finger paint and I think she got more on herself than the paper. Bath time was definitely a struggle. It took forever to get all the paint out of those curls and she fussed the entire time. It didn't help she wasn't quite out of her nudist stage yet."

"Mom! Don't tell her about that!" Taylor protested from the couch, her entire face going bright red. "I'd still like to be friends after this."

"Like you'd get rid of me that easily, Swift." Karlie waved away Taylor's protest, throwing in a wink for good measure when Andrea wasn't looking.

"It's perfectly normal for a child to have that stage." Andrea reminded Taylor.

Taylor was still recovering from the wink Karlie gave her and didn't respond. Which Karlie was quick to realize with a private grin.

After that, anytime Taylor began to protest, all Karlie had to do was tell Taylor that she was being ridiculous and had been adorable as a little girl. Throwing in a comment like Taylor still being pretty cute ensured she was left flustered enough that Karlie was able to get a couple more stories without any further protests. Neither of them caught the knowing look in Andrea's eyes when they turned their attention to each other.

It ended up setting the tone for the rest of the afternoon. Karlie learned about Taylor and her childhood and family from Andrea while sharing some of her own history over lunch. When Taylor pointed out that Karlie wasn't including any of her embarrassing childhood stories, Karlie surprised Taylor by saying, "Please, Tay. The moment I tell my mom she gets to meet you, she's going to dig out every photo album from my childhood if you ask her to. And I'm pretty sure my sisters are writing lists of every stupid thing I've ever done to embarrass me with. You'll get your turn."

"You told your family about me? They want to meet me?" Taylor softly asked, surprise and something else shining in her eyes.

"You're my best friend. Of course I've told them about you!" Karlie laughed, as if the idea she wouldn't have was absurd. "And they wanted to meet you weeks ago when I first mentioned you. I just thought I'd easy you into the Kloss family rather than throw you in the deep end."

"You're close with your family, Karlie?" Andrea asked.

"Very." Karlie nodded between bites. "I try to call at least once a week and even though we're all busy I still try to keep my sisters up to date on my life and stay involved in theirs. We make sure to take a vacation every year."

As lunch winded down, Taylor was quick to interrupt the playful offer to dig out the baby pictures by saying that she would do the dishes and insisting she needed Karlie's help. She didn't doubt Karlie's ability to convince her mother to make good on that offer. After all, London was now off the table.

She tried her best not to think about how right it sounded to her when Karlie and her mother's laughter mixed together and echoed through the house, even if it was at her expense. Tried not to think about how it might sound with mixed with her own, her brother's and her father's as they sat around a table during a holiday meal. Tried not to think about how easily Karlie seemed to click with her mother and probably would with the rest of her family. It was too early for those thoughts.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Taylor could feel Karlie's eyes on her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Taylor turned to meet Karlie's eyes only for Karlie to start leaning in.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor protested, covering Karlie's mouth with her hand. "My mother is in the next room, Kloss. And she doesn't know about us yet."

Karlie just quirked an eyebrow in response. The flash of mischief in her eyes was Taylor's only warning before she felt Karlie's tongue swipe across her palm.

"Karlie!" Taylor shrieked, yanking her palm away and wiping it off on a dishcloth. "Oh my god, I'm dating an actual five year old."

"Cradle robber." Karlie teased back as she dried the last of the dishes, chucking when she was softly wacked with a dishtowel on her shoulder.

"Shut it, Kloss!" Taylor rolled her eyes before glancing at the empty kitchen. Feeling brave, she rose up onto her toes ever so slightly to press a kiss to Karlie's cheek and tried not to feel intoxicated when Karlie looked at her as if she was the princess she had always wanted to be in high school.

Neither of them saw a smiling Andrea, half-hidden in a doorway, watching them. Her little girl was falling in love again. She had a good feeling about this one.


End file.
